The Demon And The Vampire
by xXVampireBitchXx
Summary: Naruto lived through hell. He was a hidden demon. 18th birthday came had cravings for a certain Uchiha ….and soon after his foster father told him who Naruto truly was he found he was in love with…a…VAMPIRE! crap summary I know! Tell me what you think?
1. The Day They Found Me The Day I Entered

The Demon And The Vampire!.

Summery: Naruto lived through hell. He was a hidden demon. 16th birthday came had cravings for a certain Uchiha ….and soon after his foster father told him who Naruto truly was he found he was in love with…a…VAMPIRE! (crap summary I know! Tell me what you think)

Warning: SasuNaru yaoi (boyXboy), don't like it, don't read

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto! But made up characters are all mine!

:- Midori, Reidon (my cousin),

A/N: YOU MUST READ THIS ITS MORE IMPORTANT THAN THE WARNING! Lol....anyway ummm this is my first fic EVER and I am nervous ha-ha and umm I don't really have a plot yet sooo yea.

"talking"

'_thinking'_

flashbacks- will say start flashback and end flash back

(_me talking)_

_**"'Kyubbi talking"'**_

XXXXX______XXXXX - scene change

The Day They Found Me And The Day I Entered A New Hell!

A five year old Naruto sat on the ground of a forest not to far from the house he had once enjoyed going to. His arms wrapped around his knees holding them close to his chest, he cried, not wanting to go home. The thaught of his mum popped in his head but pushed it aside at the probability she wound do it again just like he did.

After a while of crying Naruto decided it was time to head home, its was getting dark and he was never fond of the dark even though he could see in the dark, something about it just didn't appeal to him. He stood wiping his eyes of the last few tears that escaped bright azure eyes that put the sky to shame. Naruto started at a slow pace to his home wondering to himself what was in store for him, he tried hard not to think about it but he just hoped nothing was going to happen to night especially since he started school tomorrow.

Naruto reached the edge of the forest and he looked at the path leading up to his door. He walked slowly down the path hoping something....anything would stop him from going in but like usual nothing happened, he reached for the door knob turning it and opened the door slightly and listened to see if anyone was home, he couldn't hear anything so he opened the door enough so he could fit through, closing it quietly.

He had came through the back door so he was standing in the kitchen, he stopped and listened again...still nothing so he crept through into the living room and through another door way so he was in the hall. He headed towards the stairs and silently started to climb making sure not to stand on any loose floorboards. When he reached the top of the stairs he quickened his step to wards his room at the end of the hall. He reached it slightly worried to enter just encase his mum or dad was waiting on the other side or worse...both, so he pulled whatever courage he could find and opened his door feeling relieved that there was no one in sight he walked into his dull almost empty room. The walls were an old white with tobacco stains from the previous owner and all the room had in it was a small tattered bed in the corner next to the window, a chest of drawers at the side of his bed and a photo of his mum, dad and himself placed on top.

Naruto walked over to the bed and lay down listening to the small high pitch groans that the springs made when he lay down on it. His eyes started to become heavy and he slowly drifted of into a sleep that was filled with terror of the memories of the previous night.

xX Naruto's dream Xx

Naruto walked into the kitchen not listening to the threats thrown back and forth between his parents and he hoped that it would just stay that way....just for tonight. He grabbed a biscuit from the biscuit tin and headed back into the living room passing his arguing parents trying to be undetected. Successfully he slipped passed but stopped half way up the stairs when a large slapping noise came from the living room, he looked towards the living room door and heard a few rustles and thumps and his mum screaming in pain. His pulse raced and he ran to his bedroom dropping the biscuit, closing his door and curled up in the space between the bed and the chest of drawers. He rocked back and forth trying to stop the stinging pain in the back of his eyes, he stopped rocking after the banging had stopped and all he could hear where the foot steps coming up the stairs, "No please don't, go away, leave me alone, please!" he whispered to himself.

The bedroom door was flung open and a large dark figure hung in the door way, deep pants could be heard, he knew it was his dad which mean's his mum was most likely lying downstairs unconscious. He couldn't help but whimper when the figure moved closer to him, laughing slightly at the young boy curled up in the little space trying to hide.

The figure was now standing over Naruto with a big smirk on his face, he reached down and grabbed a handful of Naruto's sunshine blond hair dragging him across the small rooms floor. Naruto's hand wrapped around his father's wrist trying to push it off but failed as the large man was to strong for a 5 year old, so he just clenched his eyes shut and waited for it to be over. A flat hand came down forcefully on Naruto's face making it fall to the side, his father's grip still on his hair, he was smacked again and again, he felt something warm trickle over his top lip...he knew what it was and he knew his father saw it.

His father started to shout "demon! look at you! you are no son of mine!" his father grabbed his cheek between his first finger and thumb, "look at the whiskers on your face!". Naruto couldn't hold it anymore he cried.

xX End Of Dream Xx

Naruto was woken by bright rays of sun coming through his window, he blinked a few times to rid them of the sleep. He sat up and looked at the watch he wore on his wrist and noticed it was half seven, he grumbled getting out of bed and got dressed,_ 'that's right I have school today'_, he grabbed his new school bag and put pencils and pens in it walking down the stairs. Naruto went into the kitchen and was expecting shouting but there was none, he looked around confused and then realised his mum and dad must not have come home last night.

He walked out his house, locking it then started his short walk toward school. When he reached the school the bell hadn't rung yet so he walked into the small building and looked around wondering where he could go to sit. He walked down a corridor keeping his head down thinking the corridor was empty, that was until he bumped into some one, Naruto looked up to see a boy about the same age as him and he had brown hair and it was in a high ponytail and it was spiked out which made it look like the top of a pineapple, his eyes were black. He also had a lazy expression plastered on his face Naruto quickly apologised "I'm sorry I didn't see you" he smiled slightly and the boy just looked at him.

The boy finally spoke "It's alright, I guess its your first day as well, I am Nara Shikamaru what about you?" he held out his hand and Naruto took it "I am Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto". Shikamaru nodded and asked "why don't you come sit with us?" Naruto smiled his famous wide smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts and replied with a quick "sure!" and followed Shikamaru back down the corridor to two doors that led into a fairly sized canteen.

Shikamaru walked up to a table with more kids around his age and sat down. Naruto followed him over and stood feeling slightly out of place. Shikamaru nodded for him to take the seat next to a boy with shaggy brown hair and had two, red upside down triangle marks on each cheek and when he smiled he had large canines. Naruto smiled and looked to the rest of the group and Shikamaru introduced him, "guys this is Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto nodded to the group as they introduced themselves.

The boy next to him said rather loudly "I am Inuzuka Kiba" Kiba smiled again and another voice started "I am Yamanaka Ino" a girl with short blond hair stated smiling at him. Another voice spoke up but it was shy and timid "I a-am Hyuuga H-Hinata" a girl with raven hair spoke blushing she spoke again pointing with her thumb to a brunette next to her "and t-this is m-m-my cousin Hyuuga Neji" the boy nodded not saying anything. Naruto looked around and saw a boy munching on a packet of crisps "I am Akimichi Choji" he said between mouthful's of the crisps. Naruto smiled and looked at another boy yet to speak, he wore a hooded top that covered the bottom half of his face and dark sunglasses, he nodded and spoke quietly "I am Aburame Shino". Naruto smiled "it's nice to meet you all!" everyone smiled back, then the bell rang and they headed to their class room, they were all in the same class so they sat in seats that kept them close enough to talk.

The teacher walked in and his hair was a lot like Shikamaru's but a little longer and he had brown eyes and a single scar running across his nose "morning class I am Umino Iruka, I will be your teacher for the next few years" he smiles writing his name on the bored and started to talk about what they will be doing for the first term and Naruto looked around and saw Shikamaru asleep and Kiba talking to something.

XXXXX Lunchtime XXXXX

Naruto sat in the canteen with his friends and a feeling that crept up on him this morning came back, it was that feeling that something wasn't right. He kept smiling and eating his food.

The bell rang soon after and they went back to their class and had fun with Iruka telling them about the school and his stories about his time here. Naruto enjoyed it and was slightly disappointed when the bell for the end of the day rang. Naruto stood outside saying goodbye to his friends when he saw a police officer standing by his police car smoking a cigarette. Naruto hurried to go past him until the officer spoke "excuse me are you Uzumaki Naruto?" Naruto stopped and turned "yes I am" he replied and that feeling coming back. The police officer sighed "you best come with me then" he opened the door to his car and Naruto got in and the officer closed the door going round to his side, getting in and driving off.

Naruto sat in the police station waiting for another officer to tell him what was going on. A woman walked up to him, she had bright green hair and red eyes that shined like rubies. She smiled crouching down in front of him "Naruto?" she spoke so gently. He looked up and nodded she smiled and spoke again "I am Midori and you are going to come stay with me now in my orphanage. Naruto eyes widened with shock and….happiness?. Naruto looked at her straight in the eye "why am I not going home to mum and dad?" she sighed and shook her head "your mother and father died last night in a car crash, I am sorry". Naruto looked down and cried slightly.

To be honest Naruto didn't know why he had cried, he hated his parents, all they did was beat him. Maybe deep down he still loved them but he didn't know, or to be up front he just didn't understand. The woman sat looking at him them gently pulled him into a small hug and whispered to him "Its going to be ok, trust me, I will look after you, I promise". Naruto just smiled and hugged back he felt like he could trust her and he told himself that everything was going to be O.K!.

Everything was dealt with at the police station and Naruto was finally able to go home and get his stuff so he could finally enter a better life in the orphanage. Naruto was now in his room packing all his stuff, which wasn't much just bits and bobs of clothing and his picture that sat next to his bed. Once he was ready he walked down the stairs and looked around his home and he wondered if he would miss it.

XXXXX In Midori's Car XXXXX

They had been driving for about 20 minutes when Midori pulled into a driveway and a house that looked like a mansion to Naruto stood in front of him. He took a deep breath and got out of the car, still gazing upon the building, sometimes seeing other kids older and younger through windows on all floors.

He looked over at Midori who just smiled back walking up to the building. Naruto followed and took in the decoration of the building, he didn't like this place, something was not right.

Naruto found himself in a fairly large room that had burgundy walls and a cream carpet, it also had a fairly sized bed with a bed side table and a wardrobe with drawers built into the bottom of it. He turned to Midori as she spoke "Naruto I hope you are OK with this room." Naruto just nodded and sat on the bed "Its perfect thanks" he replied quietly and she just smiled and left.

Naruto looked around his new room not really sure in what to do, but he would sure have to tell his friends about how bazaar things have become. He finally decided to go for a walk around the grounds to see if anyone would play with him, he came across several kids he had seen in school earlier on that day but he didn't expect to see a certain messy haired boy. Naruto walked up to him smiling and raised an eyebrow when he saw him talking to himself,…..so Naruto thought. "Hey, Kiba!, I didn't know you lived here!" Naruto said smiling his famous smile and looked around to see what Kiba was talking to.

Kiba jumped up startled and smiled "and I didn't know you lived here!" something inside his jacket moved. Naruto looked curious at his chest "what's that in your jacket?". Kiba jumped and put his second finger to Naruto's mouth in a shush motion. He grabbed Naruto's wrist and dragged him off to his bedroom, he looked down either end of the hall before he went into the room, closing the door. Naruto looked at him, waiting for the explanation, but Kiba just looked down at his chest and bit his lip. "Come on Kiba its ok I wont tell anyone what is happening…." Naruto stated smiling, Kiba looked up at him and nodded looking back down and whispering "its ok you can come out" the thing within his chest started to move once again and a small white, head full of fur popped out. "Naruto this is my puppy Akamaru….Akamaru this is Naruto." Akamaru gave a happy 'yip' in greeting and Naruto walked over and scratched his head in-between his ears (_I have done that with many dogs and they love it)_ smiling.

After a while Naruto and Kiba had talked, while Akamaru slept on Kiba's lap, and Naruto thought of Kiba as his best friend. Akamaru suddenly awoke and leaped under the bed, Kiba gave a swift sniff and tensed. Naruto noticed this and looked towards the door. The door knob slowly twisted and Midori walked in smiling "Hello boys, I was just wondering if you smelt anything funny?". Naruto and Kiba shook their heads and Midori's smile faded slightly, and Naruto noticed this. Something seemed very off, and Naruto wanted to find out what. Midori stared at the boys a little before she finally left, Naruto watched as Kiba physically loosened his joints and Akamaru slowly crawled from under the bed.

Naruto looked to Kiba, who just kept looking at the bottom of the door. Naruto followed his gaze and saw that Midori's shadow was still there so they kept quiet until she finally left them to themselves. Naruto once again looked at Kiba who was looking back at him, "She doesn't like animals, that's why I keep him hidden….because if she finds him she'll take him away and…he is all I have right now…." Kiba's eyes started to water but he caught the tears before they fell.

Naruto watched him closely before he pulled Kiba into a friendly hug. They wont take Akamaru away, I wont let them _'what am I saying, I couldn't even protect myself against my parents..' _he smiled at Kiba with a foxy looking grin and Kiba laughed "From now on Naruto you are called foxy!"

Naruto just blinked a his new name…_'foxy huh…..' _he nodded and laughed along with Kiba "Yea ok, I like it…hmmm a name for you…..uhhh I know!…" he smiled cheekily "Dog boy! that's your new name…dog boy". Kiba laughed and nodded "great".

XXXXX Dinner Time XXXXX

There were 13 different tables situated in rows of threes, starting from the end of the main hall to the doors. You were aloud to sit anywhere, so Naruto and Kiba sat together and chatted before they were silenced by a loud cough that bounced of the walls and very loudly into Naruto's ears. He flinched as Midori walked up to the stand that was on a small platform, she cleared her throat and smiled "I would like to say we have a newcomer to our lovely orphanage, please welcome Uzumaki Naruto!" she smiled and pointed her flat hand at Naruto. Everyone in the room clapped and Naruto felt heat run to his cheeks. The room was once again silent as Midori nodded to the door and a few women in maids outfits walked in with carts of food.

Naruto's food looked awful, it looked like porridge that was a few 100 years old…..but he was hungry. He looked over to Kiba who was eating it, then he looked to the rest of the table who was also eating, so he slowly picked up his spoon and scooped some of it onto it, the porridge was glop, it stuck to the back of Naruto's throat like gum on he bottom of shoes. The juice was no different it was meant to be diluting apple and blackcurrant but it tasted like milky water it almost Naruto vomit.

After dinner Naruto and Kiba headed up to Kiba's room until bed time, which wasn't far away but they didn't mind, as it had been a fun day at school and they couldn't wait until tomorrow.

A/N Well that's the first chappy, hope you liked it Lol the next one will be up ASAP, it took me a while to right this one as I had writers block most of the time but now I have more of a plot that it should be up sooner

Please R&R

Thank you

Kio-Chan!


	2. Not Again!

Warning: SasuNaru yaoi (boyXboy), don't like it, don't read

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto! But made up characters are all mine!

:- Midori, Reidon (my cousin), The Matron,

A/N: ok well this is the second chappy ok 2 years on so Naruto will be 7 and he is still in the orphanage XD. This chapter is probably going to be pretty short gomen nasai!

"talking"

'_thinking'_

flashbacks- will say start flashback and end flash back

(_me talking)_

_**"'Kyubbi talking"'**_

XXXXX______XXXXX - scene change

Not Again!

Naruto has been living in the orphanage for 2 years so he is now 7 years old, remember when he liked school? Well he hates it now, but that's only because he has to get up so early in this god damn orphanage… yes the orphanage turned out to be a hell hole especially since the new matron arrived.

Midori, tragically died when she was diagnosed with a terminal brain tumour. She passed away a few months ago. Naruto was really starting to miss her, even though she found out about Akamaru and made him sleep outside in a dog house, she was still a nice person.

The new matron was the opposite, she took pleasure in watching the kids suffer, so she made them do all the chores she could possible think of, she even fired all the maids apart from the cook. Naruto hated her, she was evil, manipulative and was quick to hand out the evilest of punishments, even if you didn't do anything wrong, and Naruto felt her wrath once to many times.

Naruto was out in the back garden of the orphanage, he was tending to Akamaru, seen as Kiba was "grounded" that's what the matron called it, even though it was full of pain and mental torture. What Kiba had done? Naruto wasn't sure of, but even for a 7 year old he knew it was wrong….very wrong, and he was starting to wonder how much longer until she actually ended up killing one of them.

Naruto sat and watched Akamaru as he ate, but he saw the hurt in Akamaru's eyes as if he knew what was happening to Kiba. Naruto just gently patted his head and gave him a sympathetic look "sorry boy, Kiba's "grounded"" he rolled his eyes at the word grounded, all Akamaru did was whine and crawl onto Naruto's lap for comfort.

XXXXX With Kiba XXXXX

Kiba was curled up in a ball as the shadow of a small, woman who was as stick thin, stood over him. She glared down at the small boy with detest as he whimpered "look at me boy!" her voice was old and crackly, her words were dripping with venom as she spoke. Kiba looked up at her dark, dead eyes, they had lost their shine a long time ago. Kiba was frightened to say the least, she was a witch to them, old, ugly, and evil.

Kiba kept a close eye on her as she walked closer to him. She kneeled down she that she was at level with him, she just smirked the evil she held showing in her, dark orbs, she grabbed him by a tuff of hair and made him stand up.

Kiba did as she silently ordered, he was dragged to a large dark cupboard that had slight blood stains on the front and scratch marks. They were most likely from the older kids that refused to go in, but she won every time.

The matron opened the door to the cupboard and on the door were, large black metal spikes that also were stained in blood, the sides of the cupboard held hundreds of scratch marks, and in a few the nails were still imbedded in them. Kiba was chucked in and the matron gave out an evil laughs as she slammed the door.

Kiba let out a loud scream as one of the spikes pierced into his upper arm. He felt his warm thick blood trickle down his forearm and into the palm of his hand, and it slowly seeped though his long sleeved, grey t-shirt. He growled as he pulled his arm off the spike, the blood flowed freer, so he put his other hand over it and applied pressure.

XXXXX With Naruto XXXXX

Naruto had left Akamaru after he fell asleep and he was now occupied in his room with the worst thing ever, well that is other than the matron….homework. Naruto was half way though his homework when he heard a knock at his door, he froze he knew who it was, he turned slowly as another knock was heard.

He walked over to the door and opened it, and as he thaught it was the matron. She smiled evilly down at Naruto "come with me Naruto I have a job for you to do" her voice scolded Naruto's ears. Naruto mentally sighed as he nodded his head, he didn't want to get "grounded" again. The matron turned on her heals as she walked down the hall towards the kitchen, Naruto just silently followed the thin woman.

The matron entered the kitchen and turned to Naruto "well, tonight you are on washing duty" he words were laced with amusement and Naruto gawked at the amount of dishes that there were. Naruto grumbled as he turned the hot water tap on and put some washing up liquid into the basin, when the basin was full he loaded some plates into it and grabbed the scrubber from the side and started to scrub.

XXXXX Naruto's In The Garden XXXXX

Naruto had finished the washing sooner than he thaught, so he went into the garden to relax as the sun was high in the sky, showing it was only mid afternoon. The wind held warmth as it blew through Naruto's hair, he smiled, he loved days like this. He walked around the garden basking in the heat of the sun, until he felt uneasy, as if someone was watching him. He stopped walking and looked around at the bushes, he narrowed his eyes seeing slightly red glowing orbs. Naruto backed up so he was heading back towards the orphanage, as the longer he looked at the orbs the more he felt like they were seeing into his soul.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore, he broke the intense staring by turning on his heals and running as fast as he could towards the orphanage. He burst through the sides doors, startling the kids that were there. His cheeks were a rosy pink from running, he panted slightly, a small smile crept on his lips when he noticed that he was safe from the beast, but he was slightly disappointed as he wasn't safe as the matron walked into the room glairing at him.

XXXX With The Stranger XXXXX

A boy no older than 9 years old, was leaning on his hunches as he stared through the bushes at Naruto, his eyes glowed a deep crimson, from a distance you wouldn't be able to tell if the emotion that was held in his eyes was love or hate. He watched Naruto with deep interest, good or bad he just kept his eyes on the blond.

He wasn't surprised when his eyes connected with the azure orbs, all he did was smirk, he stared at his eyes until all he was looking at was the blonds retreating back.

The figure sighed and ran a hand his through short black hair, his smirk turned into a smile as he crawled from the bush further into the darkness "I will get you Naruto…" he spoke with no emotion in his voice he just smiled while disappearing from the grounds of the orphanage.

XXXXX With Naruto XXXXX

Naruto knew what was going to happen, he was going to be "grounded", the only reason he could tell this was because of the way the matron's glair got harder and harder, and the most sinister smile imaginable started to spread across her face. Naruto was frozen in place, if he spoke it would be double punishment, so he waited for the orders to follow her.

He didn't have to wait long until he was following the woman through the halls, and up towards her secret room. Once in the room he noticed she looked towards the large dark cupboard, he hoped….he prayed he wouldn't get put in there, he hated in there. She walked over to the cupboard and Naruto's breathing picked up slightly _'oh god, I am going in the cupboard'_. Naruto watched her closely as she opened the door and smirked "had enough?" was all Naruto heard before a small trembling voice spoke "yes matron, I am sorry" Naruto's eyes widened as he recognised the voice as his best friend Kiba.

The matron moved to the side as Kiba slowly crept out, he was still holding his arm, his eyes were blood shot, probably from crying. Naruto just looked at him and waited for his punishment. After Kiba had left Naruto was pushed towards a large container that was filled with spiders, cockroaches, millipedes, maggots, woodlice and some other creepy crawlers. He hated this, he didn't even know what he was going to be punished for, all he did was run away from some monster in the garden, he shivered remembering the eyes of the beast.

He braced himself as he was pushed into the container, the smell was awful, it smelt like compost…very old compost, Naruto wanted to empty his stomach but if he moved to much the bugs would become more restless, especially since Naruto had been dumped in their home. The bugs were quick to move, they danced around his body chewing when they thaught he was food, Naruto kept his mouth and his eyes shut, for he worried if they decided to walk into his mouth or on his eyeballs, but he was now concerned about his nose, there was no way to cover it, and if he did he would pass out because of asphyxiation.

XXXXX Few Hours Passed XXXXX

Naruto groaned as he was aloud to leave the container, he brushed a few stray bugs of him and looked up at the matron, he held back the glair that was trying to itch , its way onto his face, but he knew better, so he put on a hurt/scared face other than an angry one. He mentally sighed _'well at least it was an easy punishment, not to bad, but I wouldn't like to go back anytime soon_', he watched the matron as she left leaving the door for him to exit.

Naruto left the room, relieved was an understatement, he was almost ecstatic but he didn't show it, he knew better than to show his true colours in this place. Naruto went strait to his room, he knew Kiba would be bandaging himself up or sleeping so he thaught he would let him rest. Naruto frowned he could hear something….it wasn't next to him, behind him, or in front of him,…..it was inside his head a small but deep, malice voice, it scared him, but it weirdly comforted him, in a way. Which he thinks was scaring him the most "_**I say we kill them. Kill them all**_", Naruto tried to ignore the voice as he entered his room, he slowly fell asleep to a small humming inside his head, it was…..nice….very…nice.

**A/N Uh yea GOMEN NASI!!!! I didn't mean to make it so short but I just didn't know what to write at the end so it kind of drags on, but can you guess who the mystery person is! I bet you cant! //_^ , anyway PLEASE REVIEW! I have a complex and I NEED reviews…they will pursue me to right more! And my cousin wants me to right more. But I don't want to just write it for him, I want to write it for all!!! **

**Reidon: -sweat drop- Kio shut up…**

**Kio: GOMENE!**

**Ja Matti Ne!**

**REVIEW OR I EAT GAARA'S COOKIES!!! **

**Reidon: -more sweat drops- I think you would rather eat Gaara…**

**Kio: -blushes- You're point?**


	3. Freedom?

Warning: SasuNaru yaoi (boyXboy), don't like it, don't read

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto! But made up characters are all mine!

:- Midori, Reidon (my cousin), The Matron,

"talking"

'_thinking'_

_flashbacks_- will say start flashback and end flash back

(_me talking)_

_**"'Kyubbi talking"'**_

XXXXX______XXXXX - scene change

**A/N: Oh God ok well this chapter may be a little confusing and all over the place, I don't know yet but I have that feeling. Anyway Naruto's going to be nine and going on ten, and this is where a very nice man saves his life! Ja!**

Freedom?

Naruto was excited, he was going to be 10 in 2 days. So today was Friday 8th of October and the air was chilly and held a frost. The matron was still around and as evil as ever, Naruto also missed his best friend, though he was happy for him. About 2 days ago Kiba was adopted, so too speak. He looked in the mirror as he got ready for school the bruise on the side of his face not fazing him as he remembered when he found his beast friend as the happiest person in the world.

_Flashback!_

_Naruto was walking happily to Kiba's room, he was excited, his birthday was in 4 days and he was planning on spending it with Kiba in his room. When he reached the room he gave a knock of three waited a few seconds then knocked once…it was their special knock. Kiba was at the door within seconds he was smiling, like a clown. "Kiba, are you ok your rather….well insanely happy…." Naruto raised and eyebrow as Kiba unblocked the pathway into his room. Naruto walked in and saw a suitcase, Naruto blinked…once, twice, then slowly turned to Kiba with a mixture of shock, sadness and pure happiness in his eyes. _

_Kiba failed to notice the sadness as he just kept smiling. "my mother has come back….Naruto I'm going home! I cant wait, she is coming today…and don't worry I haven't forgot about your birthday…in fact mum's going to persuade the matron to let you stay at my house!" Kiba's smile widened, if possible with every word. Naruto smiled whole-heartedly back, he was happy for Kiba, very happy, but he couldn't stop feeling sad, for he was going to be alone in this place. _

_Flashback End!_

Naruto was walking down the corridor towards the front of the orphanage, he had his backpack sluggishly, hanging from his right shoulder as he walked out the front of the orphanage towards the bus stop that resided at the front gate. He waited patiently as a large, blue, red and white patterned bus with black rimmed windows pulled up in front of the blond. The doors made a loud hissing nose as they opened, and the blond boy walked on, showing the bus driver his pass "Konoha Academy, please." The driver nodded as he rang it up on the machine, that produced a ticket form the side. Naruto grabbed the ticket and sat at the back, as the bus drove towards the school.

It wasn't long until he saw the school. He got of the bus and headed in the front doors towards the canteen to meet his friends, they all greeted him and Naruto smiled at them all and bid them a good morning. Naruto looked up and saw Kiba walking over "hey Kiba, how is your mum?" he smiled as Kiba became excited and started jumping up and down. "she is great!, and you will need to have your stuff packed for 7 o'clock tonight, because that's when we are coming to pick you up!, and all of you too…" Kiba looked around to the rest of the table, pointing "…you are all coming to mine for Naruto's birthday!!" he beamed the smile never leaving his face. Kiba turned back to Naruto just noticing the bruise "foxy did the matron do that?", Naruto just nodded and sat down showing that he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

The gang looked form Kiba to Naruto and back again. They smiled and simultaneously gave a loud "yea!" changing the subject back to the party, so they all got down to business on what they were going to do, "I think there should be lots of music, pop and chocolate! And games lots of games!" Ino smiled at her idea and everyone nodded. They had been talking about all the things, but the bell sounded and they headed of to their class.

In the class room Iruka had noticed the bruise that was on the side of Naruto's face, he had to talk to him about it after class. Iruka had to wake Naruto up countless of times, he was getting as bad as Shikamaru. Iruka heard the ringing for the end of the day so he turned so he could talk to Naruto but when he looked at the blonds seat it was empty. He sighed and shook his head, he was worried about Naruto, that might just be because he is a student…or maybe because Naruto reminded Iruka of himself when he was Naruto's age.

XXXXX 7 o'clock XXXXX

Naruto was sitting in the lounge room in the orphanage with a back pack filled with all the essentials he needed for the couple of nights he was staying at Kiba's. He looked out the window when he heard the honking of a horn, he spotted a midnight blue minivan outside. He ran to the door of the orphanage an opened it, spotting Kiba and a woman with hair the same colour as Kiba's but hers was wilder and longer, she too had the red upside down triangle marks on her cheeks.

Naruto walked up to the minivan as Kiba opened the door, "hey foxy ready for a great weekend?", "yea definitely," Naruto smiled as he got in the minivan seeing all of the group already there, he greeted them all with a quick "yo", he strapped himself into his seat as they pulled out of the orphanage driveway.

Naruto watched as the scenery changed from lots of little houses to thick forests, Kiba lived on the outskirts of Konoha, he was starting to love the view more and more. They eventually pulled up in front of a house that made the mouth of everyone in the minivan to drop. The house, or should I say mansion standing in all its glory, had about 5 floors, it was a white colour that was designed to look like an old Victorian cottage.

XXXXX In The House XXXXX

The friends had been allocated to there rooms, they all had rooms next to each other on the second floor. For the moment they were all resided in the kitchen, having dinner with Kiba's mother who was called Tsume and his sister Hana. Naruto was enjoying the food, he thaught it was just heavenly, for starters they had Yakitori **(1), **and for the main they had steak teriyaki with sesame spinach**,(2) **and for desert it was a lovely home made vanilla ice cream, Kiba liked to call it 'Death On A Plate!' **(3)**

"well I hope you kids enjoyed that." Kiba's mum spoke with a firm but gentile voice, she smiled picking up the plates with help from Hana, all the kids nodded and bowed there heads in a formal thank you. Tsume laughed "no need to be formal!" a tune sounded through the house as the door bell was pressed. Tsume made her way to the door and smiled as she looked at two of her oldest friends.

The group of kids heard voices and recognised 2 of them, one was Tsume, and the other was Iruka, however they couldn't tell whom the third voice belonged too.

The group from the door were now joining the kids in the kitchen, the two new comers were Iruka and a silver haired man, his hair defied gravity as it was spiked up to one side, he had a bandanna covering his left eye and a mask covering the bottom half of his face so only his right eye was seen.

Iruka smiled to the group "hello boys and girls", the silver haired man pulled out an orange book from his back pocket and nodded with a quick "yo". The kids at the table all said there hellos and looked at the silver haired man with curiosity. "ano who are you?" Ino was the one too bring up the courage to speak to the stranger, said man didn't look up from his book "I am Hitake Kakashi" his eye visible eye crinkled as if he was smiling but none of the children could tell.

The children were heading up to Kiba's room as Tsume and Kakashi headed into the living room but Iruka stopped Naruto "Naruto I need to talk to you if its ok" he took a quick glance at the bruise, it was almost gone _'well Naruto always was a fast healer, but that's probably thanks to…. _his thoughts trailed off as he looked down to azure eyes looking up at his brown ones and he sighed, "how did you get that bruise Naruto?". he watched as Naruto diverted his gaze as if he was thinking, and Iruka didn't have to wait for an answer but it wasn't the answer he was looking for. "The Matron" was all that escaped Naruto's lips before he walked up the stairs towards Kiba's room.

Iruka was dumbfounded he didn't think that Naruto was getting beaten by the person he was meant to trust and feel secured by, sure Iruka new the woman, and he knew her to be strict but not to the point of abuse!. He stormed into the living room and sat down beside Kakashi, he was furious he needed to hit or break something so he grabbed the book Kakashi was reading and flung it across the room then he elbowed a shocked Kakashi in the face. "WHAT THE HELL!!" Kakashi screamed as he held his face manly in shock, "what was that for Iruka!" Kakashi looked to the man beside him and his face a little red with anger. Iruka looked away "I am sorry Kakashi I am just so angry that damn matron has been abusing Naruto and probably the other kids as well! We need too do something, we cant just sit back and watch! Please Kakashi you are the head of the police force I am sure you can do something about it!" Iruka was now facing him his eyes watering as tears threatened to fall, plead written all over his face.

Kakashi sighed and nodded but before anything else could be said and angry voice boomed through the room "what do you mean the matron beats the kids?…." it was Tsume's voice, she didn't leave any room to answer as she continued "you are saying my son may or may not have been ABUSED!!!!" she was up out her seat by this point, she was giving of enough killer intent to put Death himself to shame!.

XXXXX With The Children XXXXX

They had all heard the shouting, even though they were all on the second floor they could her it clearly, especially Kiba's mum. The group just looked between each other and sighed, they all new that Naruto and Kiba were going to be ask questions.

They sat patiently waiting, they had heard a few things being smashed, Kiba wasn't fazed as much as the rest of them "she always gets like this when she is angry." he reassured them, but none of the others seemed to relax.

The room was filled with silence until the door was flung open and a severely pissed Tsume stood in the doorway "Naruto and Kiba get your asses down stairs right this minute!" the pissed woman walked away from the door and back down the stairs. Kiba and Naruto looked too each other worried and reluctantly walked down the stairs towards the living room where the three adults were sitting.

The adults looked to the children and it was Iruka too speak as Tsume would just shout and they most likely wouldn't answer there questions "boys can u tell us what happened to you when you were in the orphanage together" Iruka spoke softly but he too wanted to shout but he new better.

Kiba was first to talk because he knew Naruto wouldn't only lose his voice, even if he is an over hyperactive kid he still gets nervous under the intimidating eyes of the adults "well when we were in the orphanage the matron would "ground" us if we did something wrong, sometimes she would "ground" us if we did nothing wrong…." he glanced to Naruto before he carried on "when he were "grounded" we would get taken up into a spare room and different things would happen too us, like we would get trapped into a cupboard with big metal spikes, or a container of insects, chained to walls and whipped or just beaten with different tools." he looked to all the adults faces and wanted to laugh at how they looked like fish with there mouths opening and closing, well that is except Kakashi, but he was shocked for his eye was widened.

Silence filled the room, the adults were to shocked to talk and Naruto and Kiba didn't know what to say. "go back up stairs boys and get ready for bed" Tsume was rubbing her temples as if she was warding of a headache, the boys just nodded walking back up the flights of stares to Kiba's room were the rest of the group were.

When they walked in the room the tension in the air was lifted. Kiba and Naruto sat down "we have to get ready for bed according to mum, she doesn't really mean it, so what game shall we play first" Kiba smiled lying back on his elbows. Shikamaru only muttered a "troublesome" as everyone started to quietly bicker over what game they were going to play. Shikamaru was getting bored along with Neji and Shino so Shikamaru decided to cut in on the argument "umm I think that we should let Naruto decide, he is the birthday boy after all…." , the room became quiet before the rest of the group nodded and looked towards Naruto.

"ok I'll chose" Naruto put his first finger to his mouth and raised his head a little bit in thinking….it wasn't long before the silence in the room was cut out by a loud "I know!" and everyone par Naruto ended up on the floor with fright. Laughter broke out like an epidemic and no one could stop, even Neji, Shino, and Shikamaru were laughing until there sides hurt.

"s-s-so what d-do you want t-to play Naruto-k-kun" Hinata spoke through giggles. Naruto tried to catch his breath from laughing so damn hard and said between gasps "murder in the dark", everyone soon calmed down and got down to playing.

XXXXX Time Skip Of Two Days XXXXX

Naruto was in his allocated, today was the 10th of October, yes today was Naruto's birthday and where was he, in his room in Kiba's house asleep, but that didn't last long as Kiba was running into Naruto's room and diving onto his bed. Naruto woke with the sudden jolt and screamed, he stopped screaming when he noticed it was his dog loving friend rolling around on the bed laughing "Kiba!!! Why did you have to wake me up its not like there's anything special on today!" **(4) **, Naruto thaught about it for a minute…."it's my birthday today….." it took another few seconds before the information properly sink in and he started to get excited, "it's my birthday, it's my birthday YAY!!!" he started to jump up and down on the bed and Kiba joined in "Your 10 foxy 10!!!!"

Naruto and Kiba jump on the bed a little more before the rest of the group came in and interrupted them "breakfast is ready" Neji stated as they stared at the two best friends with smiles.

They all headed down to the kitchen and Tsume greeted them al with a good morning and gave Naruto a hug "happy 10th birthday Naruto!" she let the blond go and handed out the breakfast to everyone "so I guess it's back to everyone's houses tomorrow…." Shino spoke and everyone looked to there food and Tsume looked like she suddenly remembered something "ah! Naruto um Iruka has something to talk to you about tomorrow." Naruto looked up to the woman confused, "…ok…".

The mood soon changed back to its happy one when Naruto opened all his presents from everyone, even Kiba's mother and sister gave him a present, he got a pair of fox patterned pyjamas from Ino, a pen that was shaped like a fox tail and the lid was shaped like a fox head from Hinata, a notepad from Neji, a bandanna from Hana and Tsume, a 'suicide bunny' book from Shino, a fox plushy from Shikamaru, a box of chocolates from Choji and from Kiba he got a pillow and bed covers with foxes all over them.

Naruto at this moment was the happiest person alive he gave everyone a hug and cried slightly out of pure happiness. Tsume put on some music and everyone was dancing and having a laugh.

XXXXX Dinner Time XXXXX

They were all sat down at the kitchen table and they had just finished a lovely meal and everyone was chatting, but it turned to gasps of shock when the lights were cut out and the dim glow of 10 different coloured candles that lit up the bottom half of Tsume's face as she brought a cake over to the kitchen and everyone started to sing happy birthday. Naruto smiled, this was definitely his best birthday. Once everyone stopped singing Tsume shouted "quick make a wish!!!", Naruto took in a large breath of air and exhaled over the candles, the flickered and then went out, as he made a wish that he could have freedom.

**A/N:- OMFG I am sooo sorry I did not know it was going to take this long, I mean sure I had exams, and I had to study and I had family on top of that, and then I had to deal with my gang problems (my gang are my friends, we aren't gangsters ha-ha), but its also cause my laptop is being a nit-twit!!. So this was the 3****rd**** chapter, sorry its still kind of short and I got over 3000 words ha-ha! Anyway next chapter even shorter I mean EXTREMELY short XD XD Ja!**

**Reidon: U TOOK FAR TOO LONG**

**Kio: SORRY!!! -sweat drops- **


	4. A Wish Come True!

Warning: SasuNaru yaoi (boyXboy), don't like it, don't read

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto! But made up characters are all mine!

:- Midori, Reidon (my cousin), The Matron,

**A/N:- YOU MUST READ THIS!!!!! IF YOU WANT THE EXPLANATION FROM THE 3****RD**** CHAPTER U MUST READ!!!! Ok anyway I forgot to do the explanations in the last chapter so here they are……..**

**(1) Yakitori - this is normally a main dish but I couldn't find any good starters so I put it as a starter instead.**

**(2) steak teriyaki with sesame spinach - this is a proper main dish and is quite popular **

**(3) Death On a Plate - this dish belongs to no one apart from my Uncle Malky as he made it, well its just plain vanilla ice-cream but the way he makes it, if u eat it to many times it will kill you so I called it Death On A Plate!**

**(4) I thaught I would make Naruto a bit like me at this part because I am always excited about my birthday the days before and then when the day is actually comes I completely forget ha-ha! **

**Anyway this is going to be a very short chapter….I'll try make it over 1000 words but if not I am sorry! And The Reappearance of the mystery person!!! **

"talking"

'_thinking'_

_flashbacks_- will say start flashback and end flash back

(_me talking)_

_**"'Kyubbi talking"'**_

XXXXX______XXXXX - scene change

A Wish Come True!

It Was the Day After Naruto's birthday and everyone was heading home but Naruto stayed behind and waited for his teacher to come and speak to him, he was thankful for that wait, so he didn't have to see the matron so soon. A few hours passed and Iruka hadn't turned up so Naruto was starting to get worried '_where is he'_ but as this thaught ran through his head the door bell rang and Hana answered the door. Naruto could hear it was Iruka and he started to get nervous.

Iruka walked into the room and looked at Naruto, he smiled at the blond "Naruto I have something important to tell you." Iruka was carrying a couple of bags, one was Naruto's school bag, and the other was the bag Naruto had used for his stuff when Midori first took him too the orphanage.

Naruto looked at him confused "Iruka-sensei why do you have my stuff?" Naruto saw Iruka smile slightly as he put the stuff next to the couch and he took a seat on the table in front of Naruto. Iruka smiled, he wanted to shout and jump around but he kept his composure "Naruto I have your stuff because you are coming to live with me, when you told me about the matron I couldn't just stand back and do nothing, so I told Kakashi, the man who was here the other day…..he is the head of the police force and he arrested the matron and got the other kids adopted, but I adopted you…." Iruka watched as Naruto's face brightened.

"Are you serious!! I am really going to live with you!!" Naruto beamed he couldn't hold his happiness he jumped out the couch and started to jump around, "Naruto this is my birthday present to you, a home" Iruka stood as he watched Naruto stop jumping and look to the floor.

Naruto smiled as he felt the back of his eyes burn as they filled with tears "thank you Iruka, thank you so much" he looked up at Iruka as the first tear fell. Iruka smiled back and Naruto ran into his arms for the first hug of an adopted father and son.

XXXXX Iruka's House XXXXX

Iruka had taken Naruto to his home. Naruto loved it, it wasn't to big or too small, t was a perfect family home. It was situated in the centre of town so it was only a 15 minute walk to school, Naruto was so happy, his wish came true.

XXXXX In And Abandoned Mill XXXXX

In an abandoned mill the boy from 3 years ago that scared Naruto. Now at the age of 12 sat in an old chair that looked unsteady but he didn't care, he had lost sight of the one thing he was trying to get his hands on, Naruto. He stood from his chair his eyes glowing brightly in the dim light "I need to find him!" the boy screamed to no one. He walked out the mill he had to relieve some stress so he walked up to the nearest tree. The dark haired boy lifted his fist and with one punch knocked the roots out the ground and the tree fell to the ground with a loud thump.

The boy turned and took of towards the town to have a scout around for him.

XXXXX Back With Naruto And Iruka XXXXX

Naruto had unpacked and was now sitting at the dinner table as Iruka made some food, it was something called ramen, Naruto thaught it sounded nice, the smell was even better and his mouth was watering thinking about how it might taste and hi didn't have to wait long before that divine smell was placed right under his nose. He picked up his chop-sticks and gave a loud "ittadakimasu!" he took a large mouth full of the noodles and savoured the taste. Naruto felt like his mouth had just exploded with the taste of the meal, he gobbled the rest of the bowl down and looked to Iruka "they were amazing!….is there anymore?" .

Iruka laughed as he took the bowl from Naruto and filled it up with more of the heavenly substance "this is the last of it Naruto so-" he stopped what he was going to say as it would have been pointless, the blond had already finished it!. Iruka laughed again at the boy and took the bowl to wash it.

Naruto was happy, he had a father, a proper house, lots of amazing friends and now amazing food! Yes Naruto liked it here, he liked it very much.

**A/N …… ok I am not too pleased with this chapter….this one is a bit all over the place -sighs- oh well still cant tell who the mystery person is….well even if you guess right I wont tell you if it is HAHAHAHAH. And another thing -gets on my knees and dose a prying motion with baby dragon eyes- PWEEESSSEEE RWEEVOOO!!!! = please review ha-ha.**

**Kio-Chan!! **


	5. Notice Of Apology! IMPORTANT!

**This Is A Notice!**

**I am so, so , so , so , so, so sorry that I haven't uploaded chapter 5 of The Demon And The Vampire, but that is because my computer has decided to spas and not work, and u might think then how did you post this. Well the answer to that is I am on my uncles computer, and I will use his comp to try and finish chapter 5, and I might get my lap top sorted so it will be updated sooner. But once again I am so sorry about the whole not updating thing, I am trying to get it sorted, please do not hate me! **


	6. Chapter5: New Job

Warning: SasuNaru yaoi (boyXboy), don't like it, don't read

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto! But made up characters are all mine!

:- Midori, Reidon (my cousin), The Matron, Mr Lay, Mrs MacFarlane (real people)

**A/N:- Ok this chapter will be confusing, as Naruto works at a bar but he is only 16, he pretends to play the part of an 18 year old but his boss doesn't care because Naruto brings all the customers! And if anyone is extremely confused as to why Naruto wont mature, is because if you read the summary then you see I have made the maturing age up to 18, so that Naruto will be in college. P.S Iruka doesn't know that Naruto's job is in a bar for thugs!**

**New Job! **

Naruto was now 16, he was tallish, he was about 5ft 9, he had lost all the baby fat and had a feminine figure.

Naruto was thinking about tonight as he sat in higher English, as tonight he was going to see about a job in a bar. He knew about the bars reputation for criminals, the bar was called 'The Serpents Den'. It was owned buy a guy named Orochimaru but his assistant named Kabuto calls the shots in who gets hired or not. No one sees Orochimaru apart from Kabuto, who normally had his grey hair up in a ponytail and he wore round glasses. The only other people who get to see Orochimaru, are the heads of some the criminal activity.

Naruto was pulled from his thoughts as a 'Hamlet' book was flung down on his desk. He looked up to see his teacher Mrs MacFarlane **(1) **glaring at him "Mr Uzumaki the next time I catch you day dreaming in my classroom I will make you right a 2000 word essay on 'Hamlet'. IS THAT CLEAR!", her voice rang through the room, Naruto hated her accent, she was from Liverpool. Naruto doesn't know why but he just hated how they talked. **(2)**

"Chrystal" Naruto replied and she just watched him for a few more seconds then walked back to the front of the class where she talked about the latest scene from 'Hamlet'. "Right class I want you to right an essay on the first 3 scenes of Hamlet, and it has to be between 610 and 1003 words and I want it in for Monday!"

The bell rang soon after so Naruto walked to his locker to put his English stuff away and got his gym kit. He enjoyed gym, especially as Kiba was in his class. He made his way to the class room and waited outside for Kiba.

It wasn't a long wait until he saw the dog lover run towards the door. Kiba knew about Naruto's plan on getting a job at 'The Serpents Den' what Kiba didn't understand was why, Naruto could easily get a job anywhere else. "Hey Foxy you ready too do track!" Kiba smiled, as Naruto's face brightened.

Naruto loved track because Naruto just loves too run, "Sure am dog boy! Hey, did you hear the college is almost finished, and that there's a bunch of students coming just for the college!" Naruto stopped himself from jumping up and down, he was going to apply as soon as he was finished Konoha high. Which was a few months away.

Kiba smiled he too was going to apply, he wanted to do it for his mum seen as she wasn't able to go to college because of a family issue **(3)**. "Really that's awesome! I am sure we'll get in I me-" Kiba was cut off when a loud voice boomed from down the hall "Alright quiet you lot and get outside now!" it was there P.E teacher Mr Lay **(4)** he was short and had a large beer belly, which was weird for him being a P.E teacher, the top of his head was almost bald but he had hair around his ears and the bottom of his head, he also held a video camera in his right hand **(5)**.The class took off outside too the track.

Once outside, everyone took a comfortable seat at the fence that was placed around the track field.

Mr Lay walked out shortly after words turning on the video camera and he turned it to the boys "Ok the first four boys position yourselves!" he shouted still looking at them through the camera. Kiba and Naruto were at the end of the line so they took there time to relax in the sun. Naruto watched the boys run, most of them were fast, fit and rather good looking. Naruto didn't mind thinking that most of them were good looking as a few months ago he found out he was gay when he went to Kiba's house.

_Flashback!_

_Naruto smiled as he walked up to Kiba's front door. He smiled and knocked and he heard a shout from behind the door, he knew it was Tsume from the volume. He watched as the door was opened and he was greeted by Hana and sent upstairs to Kiba's room. When he walked in Kiba was sat at his desk with his lap top open and browsing some sights. "Hey Dog-boy" he spoke to cut the silence. _

_Kiba tensed slightly from being startled by Naruto, but he turned and greeted the blond "Hey Foxy, how are you?". _

_Naruto looked at him then too his laptop "I am good, you?….and what are you browsing?" _

_Kiba smiled "I am great, and I don't know….I told about this sight by Shikamaru and he said it was quite good, it's a chat sight." he turned back to the screen and Naruto walked over and stood behind him. Kiba clicked a link and what came up shocked them. _

_The backdrop was black and there was a bed in the middle with two guys and they were making love. Naruto stared at the screen and he felt his cheeks heat up like they were on fire and his pants tighten. He glanced to Kiba and saw he was the same as him. _

_They stared at the screen for a few more seconds and eventually Kiba closed the page and shut the laptop putting it on hibernate. _

_They sat in silence then looked at each other and blushed more "w-w-what…..oh my god….." was all that Kiba could manage to say before the room fell into an uncomfortable silence. _

_End Flashback!_

When Naruto was brought back from the flashback, it was almost his and Kiba's turn so he started to warm up.

When the last four was called up he got to the starting line and he stood beside the brunette who gave him a 'good luck' look. Naruto just nodded a 'same to you' just as they were given the signal to go, and Naruto shot forward like a speeding bullet from a gun, instantly taking over every one with Kiba not to far behind.

Naruto's legs were starting to burn from the running but he just ignored it pushing himself further, which resulted in him making the distance between him and the others bigger.

When Naruto reached the finish line he slowed to a stop then bent over resting his hands on his slightly bent knees taking in deep breaths. He turned his head as he saw Kiba approach him and do the same "Well…..you …..have…..gotten faster" Kiba said between deep breaths, and all Naruto could do was smile.

They had a few more laps before heading back into the building and hitting the showers.

P.E was there last class of the day so after they showered they started to walk home. Naruto and Kiba walked the same path before Kiba had to go left, "We'll I'll see you tomorrow foxy!" Kiba waved as he walked away. Naruto watched him and smiled "Yeah, see ya dog-boy!". Naruto continued down the path until he reached his house, he walked into the house "Tadaima!" he shouted but nothing came back, so he just guessed Iruka was out.

XXXXX Later On That Night XXXXX

Naruto looked to the clock and saw that he had and hour to get to the bar, which was plenty of time. He changed into black slacks with a baby blue button down shirt, and he left the top two buttons undone. He left a note for Iruka that he would be home late and not to worry about him. He nodded satisfied with the note and walked out the front door.

Naruto found himself looking left and right as he walked down the street on the bad side of town, it wasn't because he couldn't defend himself, because he could, it's just that he didn't want to run into anything on the first day of work.

He crosses the road and turned right, instantly seeing 'The Serpents Den' written in large flashing, neon purple. Naruto took a deep breath and walked up to the grime covered door. He stood thinking to himself whether this was a good idea or not, but he just wiped the incoherent thoughts out of his head and walked into his new job.

**(A/N So tempted to leave it there X3 ) **

XXXXX The Stranger XXXXX

He sat on one of the stools in 'The Serpents Den' he was on his 3rd pint. He was starting to become impatient because every tip about Naruto that he got, always leaded to a dead end. He looked down into his half empty glass, his black bangs covering his emerald green eyes. He sighed and looked to the door when the front door to the bar opened, his eyes widening in shock…it was him…it was really Naruto!

His eyes trailed over Naruto's small form, taking in every detail. His surprise doubled when Naruto walked into the back where all the staff go on there breaks, or too meet with Kabuto.

XXXXX With Naruto XXXXX

He was, nervous…ok maybe more than nervous, he was terrified. He was sitting in a small interview room that connected to the changing room. He was waiting for Kabuto to tell him the ropes of the job and then he would go out and prove that he had what it takes.

He sat for another 20 minutes listening to the grey haired male drag on about how to do the drinks. "Ok Naruto-kun, show us what you have learned today and make us proud, we need good people like you around, especially in a place like this" Kabuto spoke with a smirk.

Naruto nodded and walked out of the office and into the bar, he felt his body shaking. He noticed a man at the end of the bar that looked about 18/19 and his pint glass was empty, so Naruto plucked up all his courage and walked over to the boy. "May I get you another sir?" Naruto plastered on his famous smile as azure blue and emerald green eyes clashed, instantly Naruto felt a felling of familiarity but decided to ignore it.

The man nodded "Yes please" his voice was ruff, but also had some soft edge too it. He stared at Naruto as he pored a pint like a pro. He smiled his thanks to Naruto when his drink was placed down in front of him.

Naruto smiled back and went back to his work serving people, poring drinks like he had done it all his life.

As the night went on a certain, man that reminded everyone of a snake watched the blond closely and started to like him more and more. He had sickly pale skin, glowing gold eyes and pitch black hair. His moth moved into a smirk and an unnaturally long tongue licked his thin lips as he watched Naruto bent over a table to get a glass. He could tell Naruto was a strong person, both mentally and physically. He started to wonder how the young man would react if he met him. As he was once part of the most powerful Yakuza group called the Akatsuki. His name was Orochimaru, the blonds new boss and the blonds admirer.

The night was passing quickly for Naruto, he was more confident now and was actually having some good conversations with the criminals. There was one thing that was making him go on edge though, and it was the man who was sitting at the bar, the one with emerald green eyes. He was unnerving Naruto because all he would do is stare at him! Naruto learned his name to be Reidon. They had talked for a bit about the upcoming college, the subjects that Naruto was going to be taking and how he hopes he will make new friends with some of the people that are coming especially for the college.

But of course the conversation didn't last long as Naruto had to be heading home, seen as his shift had finished…well it couldn't really be called a shift seen as Naruto hadn't officially got the job yet.

He said goodbye to his new friends and headed home.

XXXXX At Home XXXXX

Naruto unlocked the front door to his house and creped into the house locking the door again. He took of his shoes and put then in the shoe rack before he headed through into the kitchen to look around for something to eat before he went to bed. He was rummaging around for something to eat in the dark so he didn't wake Iruka, of course Naruto thinking he was doing something smart kicked the mop and bucket that normally sat by the entrance to the kitchen. He whispered curses and rubbed the abused appendage. He stopped short and listening carefully just encase he woke Iruka up, he sighed relaxing. Naruto opened the fridge and saw some chicken left over so he grabbed a few slices and headed up the stairs

Naruto crept into his bedroom and lazily turned on the light not thinking to have a quick glance around the room. He chewed heavily on the chicken as he started to get changed into his sleepwear.

"I am glad you have finally decided to come home Naruto!"

Naruto turned white with fright as he spun around dropping the chicken in the process. "Iruka!" exclaimed the blond as he tried to calm down his erratically beating heart.

Iruka got up from his spot on the bed and walked over to his adopted son. He frowned down at him and tightened his dressing gown, "I thought you were at Kiba's?" he crossed his arms over his chest tapping his foot impatiently.

Naruto scratched the scars on his cheeks and looked anywhere but Iruka. He didn't want to tell Iruka anything about 'The Serpents Den' but he did want to tell Iruka about how he now has a job. The blond let out a deep sighs and braced himself for what the brunette was going to do, "Well, you see Iruka, I only told you that I was a Kiba's because I didn't want you to wait up for me. As today I was at a trial run for a job that I am very close to getting!"

Iruka was stunned. He looked at Naruto with wide brown eyes and his face slipped into a warm smile, "Oh Naruto. Why didn't you tell me that you were going to see about a job! I might not have been so worried when I called Kiba to ask to talk to you" he leaned down and hugged his son. "So where are you possibly going to be working!" his face filled with pride.

"Eh, Iruka I cant tell you. There is a rule about family's coming or knowing about this job," Naruto was very thankful that he was a good liar.

Iruka lost his smile and lost of different jobs went through his head and he didn't like any of them. He glared slightly at Naruto, "You will tell me, but I will let you tell me in your own time," and with that Iruka left the blond to get ready for bed after giving a quick night.

Naruto paced back and forth for a bit then eventually got changed and climbed into the comfort of the duvet. He rolled onto his left side looking up at the crescent moon that was smiling evilly down at him. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes letting the darkness of sleep creep into his mind.

XXXXX Reidon XXXXX

He was happy that he finally got to meet the blond he had been stalking for the last god knows how long. _'I think I scarred him though…' _he sighed to himself and sat down on the old, untrustworthy chair and put his head in his hands. The sudden thought struck him. He would enrol himself into the college as well! It was a great plan because he could see the blond everyday, get to know him, then take him away! _'I AM A GENIOUS!'._

_CREEEEK! _his emerald eyes widened when the sound attacked his ears. He had no time to react as the chair gave out and his ass fell through the seat. He grumbled and tried to stand up but the chair didn't feel like letting go of his ass anytime soon so he fell backwards with the chair still stuck to him.

XXXXX Naruto XXXXX

Naruto was talking with the teacher about his essay on 'Hamlet'. he had handed it in on the due date and now she was asking him for it because she had lost it!

"So Mr Uzumaki where is that 'Hamlet' essay I asked you to do for me a week ago!" she screamed over her desk at him.

Naruto shivered, "I gave it to you Mrs."

Mrs MacFarlane glared holly hell at him, "Are you trying to say I lost it! Mrs MacFarlane doesn't lose essays!"(**6)**

"Well I gave it to you, Mrs, so I don't know where it went," Naruto grabbed his bag and stormed out of the class room and out of the school . He was glad that only a few months until he could leave this hell whole and take the next step to a new life.

XXXXX A Few Months Later XXXXX

The months had been going by smoothly with Naruto turning 17 and passing all his exams in the February after that he was even happier when he found out he was accepted to the Konoha college!

Iruka was just as happy as Naruto especially as he got a job offer there, so he will be going in with Naruto and leaving primary teaching behind. of course he will miss it but he couldn't turn down a big offer like this. Especially since one of his long lost friends were also going to be teaching there. No. He would never miss that opportunity.

**A/N:- YAAATTAAA! Finally I am finished. I am sooo sooo sooo sorry for the very, very late update PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! -hides behind Gaara- and sorry that it is very short I tried!**

**Riedon:- -sighs- Kio shut up and just get on with the explanations!**

**Kio:- HAI! Ok,**

**(1) Miss MacFarlane was actually my English teacher and she was such a bitch! I mean she hated me and would always shout at me and ignore me!**

**(2) Ok I love the Liverpool accent but I HATED and I mean HATED hers!**

**(3) Kiba is hiding a secret from Naruto and his mother had to miss going to college because of the secret. (not much of an explanation but what the hey!)**

**(4) Mr Lay was my P.E teacher and he is fat and bald and a evil C*****

**(5) Every time he had the girls for P.E he had his video camera and recorded them, and in out kit you have to wear shorts but some girls do wear trackies.**

**(6) Mrs MacFarlane actually said that to me because I gave her an essay on war poetry and after she asked me for it and when I told her that I gave it to her she said the exact words "Mrs MacFarlane doesn't lode essays!" me and my mate who sat next to me still joke about it even now and we arent even in her class anymore!**

**Anyway Ja!**


End file.
